


The Jim and Davey Diaries

by WanderingAlice



Series: David [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to David- Jim's personal log, as Spock becomes the third member of his little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Log, Stardate 2255.305

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to David, loosely inspired by The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. It won't always correspond chapter for chapter with David, but I will always let you know which chapter of TJaDD goes with which one in David. Some chapters of David won't have a log entry, some will have multiple entries. See my notes at the end for a rough timeline of the first few important dates.
> 
> This chapter and chapter 1 of David happen on the same day.

“Personal Log, Stardate 2255.305”

“Today was fairly normal, nothing much happened. Got into another ‘discussion’ with Captain Pike, this time about captains going on away missions. I swear he just likes to get me going, because I know for a fact that he’s been on half the away missions on his ships since he made captain. I got him to admit it, too, which pretty much proved my point for me- captains need to keep active in every role they can on a ship. Not to say they should do the crew’s jobs for them, just, they shouldn’t let other people do everything. Nobody would respect a captain that kept sending them out to risk their lives if he doesn’t put his on the line at times. That’s something a lot of Starfleet doesn’t understand. I swear, when I’m a captain, I’m going to be the best captain the admirals have ever seen.”

“Ok, enough about that. I’ve still got a ways to go before I get my own ship. Let’s see, what else… oh. Davey did pretty well in school, though I’m pretty sure that his teacher’s getting ready to throw in the towel. Mom says I was a terror at his age, but I don’t remember actually making a teacher _cry_. Not that he meant to, he’s just _really_ good at getting around the rules. I guess we know where he gets that from. Uh, hang on-”

“… thought I’d heard something through the monitor, but it just sounds like he’s asleep now. Huh. Anyway, Davey’s a smart kid, but I think he and I are going to have to have a talk about obeying authority figures… God, that’s goanna sound so hypocritical coming from me. I’m just glad he’s too young to remember the Kobayashi Maru, or he’d be able to run over any argument I have about him following what the teachers say.”

“Aside from Davey’s teacher, I think the center staff really like me. They didn’t even try to object when I offered to fix the broken replicator this time, and the lady at the front desk brought us cookies and milk when we needed a break.”

“Which brings me to the other cool thing to happen today- I met Commander Spock. I’ve mentioned him before- he’s the only Vulcan currently at the academy, and he’s Pike’s pick for first officer on the _Enterprise_. I’d only seen him from a distance before, but _damn_ is the guy hot. Not that he’d be interested in me, I don’t think Vulcans would see man on man relationships as logical- no procreation.”

“Anyway, physical aspects aside, he’s awesome. He’s a bit uptight, but I’m pretty sure I caught him smiling a little at one of my jokes. I don’t understand why everyone says he has no sense of humor- he does, it’s just _really_ dry. And he’s smart. Like Einstein smart. He kept up with me through a whole conversation on particle physics, which not even Bones has been able to do. He promised to send me an article he mentioned, though he hasn’t yet…”

“Ah, there, he sent it a few minutes ago. I’ll probably read it before I go to bed. … Which is sounding like a good idea right about now. Kirk out.”


	2. Stardate 2255.307

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so, it's been forever since I've updated either this or the main story, David. I'm so, so sorry everyone. Thank you, for those of you who have stuck with me while I've been MIA.  
> What I'm doing now is going through and catching JaDD up to David as a way to remind myself of what I've written. (And, gods, re-reading stuff I wrote over two years ago... *shudders* I may have to go back and make major edits to David, but I'll wait until after I've finished it first.) Expect an update here every week or so, though I still cannot promise any concrete update day. Once this catches up with David, there will be sporadic updates until September, when I'll be back in the states and can resume a regular weekly schedule.

“Personal Log, Stardate 2255.307

 

“I met Commander Spock again today, which was awesome. I think he actually might like me, too. He agreed to go to lunch with me, and then he came to dinner tonight. But that’s a bit ahead of facts. I ran into him this morning, in the computer lab. Hirem brought him in to fix a sim Cadet Lewis broke. Well, I say broke. More like completely fried. It would have taken _forever_ to fix, but Spock and Hirem helped out. The class was shot for the day, but at least the sim got fixed. I may also have volunteered to oversee student study time on the sims, which Hirem isn’t too pleased about, but he’s not gonna be the one sitting through midnight study sessions. I’ll have to think of something really nice to get Bones before I tell him. He’s gonna bitch about me keeping even later hours.

“Anyway, I think I really impressed Spock once or twice. He told me my work was satisfactory, which is probably something like praise, coming from him. I read his latest essay on pre-warp societies, and he rarely had anything even slightly complimentary about the other researchers he was quoting. It seems like it really takes something special to impress him. I-”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“Alright, c’mere little man. Let’s go get you some water.”

“…………………………”

“Right, let’s see, where was I? Ah, yes. I ended up inviting Spock to lunch between classes. Somehow, he pulled me into a really deep conversation about that article on computer engineering. It was fascinating, his opinions on some of the latest advances are really interesting. But we didn’t get the chance to talk for long before I got called off to teach Merca’s Beginning Tactic’s class, since she’s out on leave and her sub for the day was fucking stupid. Seriously, I don’t know how this moron was considered even vaguely qualified to teach tactics. He had no clue what the lesson was on, and we’ve only been in session three months- they don’t start the really deep stuff until next week. It’s really a-”

“Daddy?”

“Hey Davey, what’re you still doin’ up, kiddo?”

“There’s something under my bed. I think it wants to eat me.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

“I’m scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay baby. Your daddy knows a secret- the thing every monster under the bed fears.”

“What’s that?”

“Monsters are terrified of laughter. If you laugh at them, they shrink. If you keep laughing, and they don’t get away quick enough, they shrink down smaller than a mouse, then they disappear back to the monster world.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Can you come show me?”

“You bet.”

“…………………………………………………………”

“Okay, I’m back. I-Aaah. Mmm. Sorry, I’m getting really tired. Davey hasn’t been sleeping so well lately, and it’s almost midnight. Spock was here until almost eleven. But now I’m getting ahead of myself. I was …aaah… mmm, sorry, I think I’m more tired than I thought. Let’s see… right. I got called out of lunch early to teach Merca’s class, so I invited Spock over for dinner tonight. I’m not sure why I did that, I don’t normally invite people over after only meeting them twice, but, well, I really like Spock. He’s fascinating. He doesn’t see the world the same way as most people, and he’s super smart. Every time I talk to him, I learn something new, and he says I challenge him too. We actually got into it over antimatter after Davey fell asleep, at least until Bones threatened to throw us both out if we didn’t stop talking shop and actually relax. Then Spock and Bones started snarking at each other, which was brilliant, and, well, the point is, Spock is awesome.

“He likes Mac-n-cheese too, which puts him high up in Davey’s good books. _And_ he helped me with the washing up, which even Bones won’t do if he can get out of it. I asked him to meet me for lunch on Monday, where hopefully I can get him to talk about that theory of his- the one about non-carbon-based life. Or maybe I’ll ask him about chess. I saw a chessboard in his office, and it’s been so long since I’ve had a good game. See log for… sometime around January my first year in the academy- the chess club kicked me out, and none of the instructors would play me after I beat what’s-his-name, that Federation chess champ that visited the planet my sophomore year- they’re too afraid of losing. Sissies.

“So, yeah. Spock is awesome. I’m hoping he agreed to come tonight because he thinks I’m cool, or interesting, or whatever, and not because he felt obligated for some reason. I don’t think so, but it’s kinda hard to tell. And no matter what Bones says, I’m not acting like a teenager with a crush. Just because I think the guy is awesome, and super-smart, and unfairly attractive, that doesn’t mean I want to date him. ….. Okay, fine. This is my personal log, so I’ll just admit it. I do want to date him. But I won’t, because that’s probably completely illogical to him, and well, yeah, no. Friends first. Friends is good. After all, look how bad my last relationship ended. And I don’t think vulcans do quick fucks. So I’m gonna forget that he’s attractive, and so much my type it’s not funny, and just focus on being friends.

“Aaaaaah. Okay, that’s it, that yawn almost cracked my jaw. Time for bed. Kirk out.”


	3. Stardate 2256.42

“Personal Log 2256.42

 

“Wow, it’s fucking late. Like… so late it’s early. I don’t know why the hell I can’t sleep. Anyway, Mom says journaling is supposed to help us calm down and get ready for sleep, so let’s try it. I doubt it’s going to work.

“Let’s see… today was the Kobayashi Maru. Holy _fuck_ I hate that thing. I doubt it was actually an honor, like they said, to program it. I bet it was punishment for hacking it that one time. Still, if I hadn’t hacked it, we’d be stuck with that awful version that you couldn’t win, like, at _all_. That’s just being defeatist, not something we want to teach our captains. Pike agrees with me, at least.

“Anyways, all the admirals were there, so that was just _super_. I still have no clue if Admiral Marcus knows Davey is his grandson, but if he does, he doesn’t let on. Not that I care, I don’t want that asshole anywhere near my son. He told me I did good work today, and I kind of wanted to punch him. I didn’t though, so that’s a good thing. I actually do want to hit captain before I’m 40, so punching admirals is, as Spock would say, inadvisable. Or is that unadvisable? No, inadvisable. Unadvisable isn’t a real word. I think. Eh, I’ll ask Bones tomorrow. He might know. Not asking Spock though, don’t want him to think I’m a moron or something, not knowing proper words in Standard and all.

“Speaking of Spock, he watched Davey for me today. Bones had an exam, because fucking _everyone_ has exams today, so I asked Spock, and he said yes. I think Bones was surprised. It’s the first time I’ve left Davey with someone other than him or Mom or Pike since… ever. He says I may be getting over my ‘trust issues’ or whatever. Or that I might be touched in the head. But I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mean that second bit, he just has to rib me whenever I do or say anything about Spock. It’s his new hobby. He still doesn’t seem to like Spock, but he doesn’t hate him either, which I’m gonna take as improvement.

“Davey still adores Spock, so he was happy to have him all to himself for the day. Spock took him to the science museum, and taught him all about the history of computers. If we’re not careful, my boy is gonna be a hacker before he’s five. If that happens, I blame Spock. Totally not my fault, even if the first time I hacked Mom’s computer I was four. I was bored, and I knew she had some really awesome games on it.

“Right, back on topic. Spock. Davey. Those two are fucking adorable together. Davey told me that he hates it when everyone else calls him David, but it’s okay when Spock does it, because “he means Davey.” And Spock said it would be his pleasure to watch Davey for me, which is Spock-speak for “I’d love to watch Davey, Jim, but I’m too repressed to show that much emotion.” I think he knows how big a deal it was for me, letting someone else watch my kid. But, it’s weird, but I’ve never had a problem trusting Spock. Even Bones I had to get to know, but I’ve sort of trusted Spock from day one. Hell, I let the guy under a broken replicator with me and trusted him to know what he was doing- within minutes of meeting him! And, well, it took me a whole year of knowing Bones before I let him be alone with Davey, but I’ve only known Spock for _four months_. I don’t know why I trust him, I just… do.

“And that scares me. It scares the hell out of me, because… I _don’t_ trust people. I haven’t, not since Tarsus. I trusted Kodos, and look what happened. Bones told me once that ‘trust issues’ was on my psych eval, and he’s been trying to help me get over this whole ‘no-trust thing’. But nothing he’s done is working. I tried, I really did, but… I just don’t think people can be trusted, not right off the bat. If you trust too easily, you just get burned. That’s something I’ve learned time and time again. You’d think, after Frank, after Tarsus, after _Carol_ , I wouldn’t let anyone in ever again. And yet, here I am, letting Spock closer than I even let Bones, and Bones is more my brother than Sam ever was.

“Sometimes, I wonder if I should just take a job off-planet, screw waiting for the Enterprise, and start over. Because if I wait, if I stay, Bones and Spock… they’re gonna leave. They’re gonna leave, and it’ll be just me and Davey again. And… I don’t want to see that. I… I don’t think I can take watching Spock leave me. I don’t want to watch that. I should… I should leave first, before he gets the chance. But it’s silly. I _don’t want to_. I… I want to believe he won’t vanish like Sam or Carol.

“Fuck. I’m too tired for this shit. Computer, delete recording.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a rough timeline of when everything happens, and because I'm a bit of (read "really very much") a geek, I've decided to use stardates. Unfortunately, I’m using a bit of a bastardized version of stardates here, since there are so many conflicting ideas on how they actually work. In this story, they correspond to the days of the year, where the first four digits are the year number, and those after the decimal point are the day, so Jim’s birthday on 2233.04 would be January 4, 2233. I will gladly take suggestions on how to use stardates in a better way if anyone would be willing to explain it to me.


End file.
